Christmas Disaster
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Christmas is never without its surprises though some are more welcome then others. One shot


**A Very Merry Christmas to Wifey Bichloe on Tumbles**

* * *

Chloe wore her favourite buttoned up shirt and Christmas themed underwear to surprise her sleeping girlfriend. Her red Santa's hat sat loosely on her auburn curls as her lips curled in excitement. Christmas was by far her favourite holiday. She stood at the end of the bed watching Beca sleep for a moment. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly as the younger girl murmured in her sleep. It was something she found unbelievably cute no matter how much Beca would insist otherwise. Beca rolled on her back and Chloe saw the perfect time to strike. She jumped onto the bed, planting her legs on either side of Beca's waist. Beca jerked awake at the sudden ambush from her girlfriend.

'Oh my god.' Beca groaned.

'Merry Christmas!' Chloe beamed over the other girl, her smile untameable.

'Every year. Every year you do this to me. Every Christmas morning.'

'Yep and I'm going to keep doing it. Every year.'

'Even when we're 80 and you need a hip replacement?'

'Oh please you love it.'

'Oh yeah I love old lady butt in my face in the morning.' Beca laughed sarcastically.

'Hey!' Chloe frowned. She turned to leave but Beca caught her by the back of her knees, collapsing them on either side of her. Chloe landed square on her ribs, leaving Beca winded.

'Ow.' Beca grunted.

'You're a bitch.'

'Yeah but I'm also the bitch who is kind of in love with this really amazing girl. You might know her.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah. She's pretty amazing. And beautiful. In fact, she's on top of me right now.' Beca smirked.

'Hmmm, even with my wrinkly old lady butt?' Chloe whispered, her lips pouting.

'If it's this butt,' Beca sat up running her hands roughly along either side of Chloe's thighs and grasped her firmly from behind. The redhead gasped at the feeling of Beca's hands against her. Her eyes grew darker as Beca teased her with her lips. They were so close but never quite touching. 'Absolutely.'

'Nice save.' She uttered before Beca met Chloe's lips with hers. Beca could feel the moan that hummed in the back of Chloe's throat. The smaller girl smirked against her girlfriend's lips. Chloe's fingers threaded themselves in between the brunette's wavy curls. The taller girl could feel the strong hands of her girlfriend slip underneath her shirt and travel along her bare back. Beca heard a high-pitched yelp. Her motions stopped and she inched away from Chloe. Beca furrowed her brow, wearing a confused expression on her face.

What?' Chloe breathed heavily. Her brain was struggling to focus on anything other than the taste of Beca's lips, or the feel of the other girl's hands along the length of her body.

'That noise.' There was another small yelp from the foot of their bed.

'Uh…' Chloe lowered herself onto Beca's lap, trying to physically supress her grin with her hands.

'Chloe.' Beca's voice strained. Her hands fell onto her lap as Chloe untangled herself from Beca's grasps. Chloe left the air around Beca feeling empty as she hopped off the bed and picked up a fluffy patched covered puppy from the ground.

'What's this?'

'Merry Christmas?'

'Oh my god Chlo! What the actual hell?!' There were no words to describe the range of emotions that Beca was feeling towards her girlfriend. Before Beca could move or even argue, the puppy leaped out of Chloe's grip and licked her cheek. Her built up frustration was melting away. Beca stared down at the puppy and she was met with a blissful smile instead. Her resolve crumbled.

'I… Don't know it's name.' Beca grumbled.

'We can keep her?!' Chloe jumped excitedly onto the bed.

'Yes. BUT I can't believe you didn't even discuss this with me.' Chloe crawled closer to her family and sank her fingers in the soft fur of their puppy. After a moment of deliberation she spoke.

'What about Clara?' She looked towards Beca for confirmation but received no attention. Beca was distracted but the floppy ears of the puppy that she didn't hear her girlfriend call her.

'Huh?' Beca's fingers were curled around the puppy's ears. She tilted her head to look at the redhead.

'I asked if I should leave the two of you alone.'

'Shut up Beale.'

'Never.' She smirked. 'How about Clara?'

'I like it.' Beca wrapped herself closer to Clara. 'Who's our baby girl?' The unexpected baby voice made Chloe grin.

'Our baby huh?'

'If you tell anyone I said that, I will murder you.'

'My lips are sealed.' She leaned in and kissed the smaller girl. Clara barked loudly separating them.

'I swear if she does that every time, we are not keeping her.' Beca threatened, to which Chloe laughed.

* * *

'You know, we're never going to finish that.' Beca pointed at the turkey that Chloe was stuffing. Chloe insisted on cooking dinner. Though if it was up to Beca they would be having pizza and eat cookie dough ice cream in sweatpants, much like any other night. But being Christmas, Chloe refused to have it anything other than festive.

'Um shush and if I recall correctly a certain someone loves leftovers.'

'That's only because it means I don't have to cook.'

'You barely cook as it is.'

'Well that's because I have a sexy girlfriend who cooks for me.' Beca came up behind Chloe and kissed her cheek. 'And also because you banned me from the kitchen.'

'You almost lit the apartment on fire. Making Mac and Cheese!'

'You know very well that you were just as responsible for that fire as I was.'

'It's not my fault you can't control yourself.' Chloe smirked. Beca went to rebut though she was interrupted by the sounds of Clara barking from the ground. She reached down and picked Clara up. Clara greeted her with sloppy kisses. Beca was so captivated by Clara that she didn't notice her girlfriend putting the turkey in the oven and moving closer to them. 'I'm beginning to think I'm going to have to fight for your affection.'

'Well you brought this upon yourself.'

'I guess I'll just have to be a bit more alluring then.' Chloe took Clara from Beca's arms and placed her on the ground. Her arms looped around the other girl's neck. Beca's hands fell naturally on Chloe's waist.

'Am I winning?' Clara started barking again though Chloe chose to ignore her. Instead she played with a loose strand of the smaller girl's hair, tucking it behind her ear.

'Yes. Undoubtedly.' At her answer, Chloe pulled Beca closer and kissed her.

'Good.'

* * *

'I kind of love you, you know.' Beca lips moved against Chloe's collarbone. Her body was wrapped around her girlfriend's as they sat on the couch watching Home Alone. The only Christmas movie that Beca didn't detest.

'Oh only kind of?' Chloe teased.

'Shut up.' Beca tugged on the edges of Chloe's shirt. 'I like spending Christmas with you.'

'I-'

'What's that smell?' Beca interrupted. She took a deep breathe in. Chloe did the same and jumped up in panic.

'Oh no.' She raced to the kitchen with Beca following close behind. Beca witnessed her girlfriend pulling out a burnt turkey from the oven and placing it on the unlit stovetop. Neither of them said a word. They just stared. Beca's hand rested on Chloe's arm.

'It's not that bad.'

'How is this not "that" bad? It's ruined.' Chloe whimpered. Beca hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Her efforts wasted. She pulled at the turkey with a fork and ate a piece.

'It's still,' she choked down the piece of turkey. 'Edible.' Chloe looked at her girlfriend, her lips curling against her will.

'Lying isn't helping. But thank you.' Beca's fingers brushed along Chloe's long hair.

* * *

With no other choice, Beca's Christmas dinner was initiated. Thankfully Beca's favourite Pizza place was opened for the holidays. They rested on the couch taking a slice each.

'Chlo it's ok.' Chloe was picking at the toppings on her pizza, her mood clearly dimmed.

'I know. But it's just that it's our first proper Christmas together without our families or anything else. I wanted to do something special.'

'It is special. I'm with you.' Beca leaned onto Chloe's shoulder, looping her arm around the other girl's free arm. Chloe looked down and gave Beca a soft smile.

'Yeah I suppose.' She bit into her slice of Pizza and all of a sudden she couldn't see anything. The power cut off. 'You've got to be kidding me!' Chloe cried.

'It's ok. We can fix this.' Beca turned the light of her phone on and started rummaging through their apartment. After a few moments she pulled out dozens of candles and a matchbox. 'See? It's going to be ok.'

* * *

After placing all the candles strategically around the house in order to illuminate their apartment properly, they settled down and finished their pizza. Beca knew Chloe was upset, despite what she said otherwise. Before Beca could say something, Clara started jumping around. She was becoming more restless when their attention didn't shift towards her. Clara ran around bumping into everything. She knocked the coffee table a bit too hard and a candle tipped over onto the empty pizza boxes. The flame of the candle landed first, lighting the centre of the box on fire. Beca jolted from her sitting position and patted the flames out with her jacket. Tears started streaming from Chloe's eyes. Beca had successfully put out the flames and turned towards Clara. She picked her up and placed her in the cage Chloe brought her home in. Beca quickly returned to her sobbing girlfriend, kneeling in front of her. She took Chloe's hands in hers.

'Hey baby, it's ok. Everything is ok.' Beca smoothed Chloe's unkempt hair.

'I. Just don't get why this is happening? And why you are so calm and ok about this? Why are you so put together right now?'

'Because I have you. Nothing else matters.'

'Beca I'm being serious! Dinner was ruined, the power died and there was a FIRE!'

'Yeah and none of that matters. I finally have the girl of my dreams after years of waiting. Do you think any of this matters? The things that happened today are only momentary. You are not. It will pass and it will fade. And you won't. That's how I'm like this. Whenever I'm having a shitty day I just remind myself that I have you. Yes this is a shitty Christmas but there are 50 more to come. And if I get to spent the rest of mine with you? Then nothing else matters.' Chloe's eyes met Beca's. Her tears had halted. Her cheeks were still puffy but she smiled at the girl before her. 'I was planning on giving this to you sooner but I mean, well disaster struck so I didn't.' Beca left the room for a moment and came back carrying a small box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. She handed it to Chloe.

'What's this?'

'Your present you dork.' Chloe wiped her eyes with the edges of her sleeves. She picked at the sticky tape until the paper slid off, revealing a gift box. Chloe took off the lid and found a slim, silver bracelet. She took it between her fingers and smiled.

'It's beautiful.' She whispered.

'It's also engraved.'

'Oh?' Chloe looked on the inside of the bracelet. She read the words " _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose."_ Chloe couldn't supress her full-blown grin when she met Beca's eyes again.

'Our song.'

'Yeah. I thought being our first Christmas – disaster or not – it would be a nice reminder of the first time we sang together. Also the first time I've ever had a naked girl burst in my shower might I add.'

'Well you do have an incredible voice. How could I resist?'

'I also have an incredible girlfriend.'

'You know I kind of like this sappy Beca.'

'I am not sappy.'

'Yeah you are. You are cute and romantic when you want to be.'

'I'm a badass.'

'A cute one.' Beca huffed. There was no point arguing with Chloe. She was relentless. Beca sat herself next to Chloe. The redhead curled herself into the smaller girls arms.

'I love you Beca.' Chloe looked up at Beca.

'I love you too Chlo.' Beca leaned in and pressed her lips onto Chloe's.


End file.
